The University of North Carolina (UNC) Molecular and Cellular Biophysics Program (MCBP) is a highly successful interdisciplinary graduate training program with three essential goals: 1. To attract a diverse cohort of talented post-graduate students to apply the methods and concepts of the quantitative and mathematical sciences to problems in biology; 2. To provide a flexible vehicle for training this diverse group o graduate students who share with our biophysics faculty a commitment to developing molecular level descriptions of complex biological systems and processes; 3. To foster interactions and enhance the training and research environment within this diverse group of faculty and students. Having weathered State and Federal budget cuts as well as significant reorganization of graduate training in the biomedical sciences, the MCBP remains vibrant and central to the success of interdisciplinary biophysical research at UNC-Chapel Hill. The retiring Program Director has recruited as future Co-Directors two committed and energetic young faculty from participating departments located in UNC's two principle academic centers: School of Medicine & College of Arts and Sciences. They are ideally positioned to maintain the Program's rigor, adaptability, and visibility as well as to garner resources to guarantee its future success. This application is for continued funding of this successful training program in an area critical to biomedical research.